


Только один волк

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama, F/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Это был последний путь. Фенрир знал, чувствовал всем волчьим нутром и остатками того, что когда-то называлось душой человеческой. Не боялся, не жалел.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Только один волк

**Author's Note:**

> **Морриган** – богиня войны в ирландской мифологии. Вызывала в воинах боевую ярость своим кличем. Принимала облик ворона, волчицы, угря, водорослей, красной коровы. Также ассоциировалась с сексуальностью и плодовитостью. Часто воспринималась как утроенное божество: Бадб (рыжая великанша, предсказывала идущим на битву смерть, стирая в проточной воде их окровавленную одежду); Маха (персонификация битвы - после боя ей посвящали круг из копий с насаженными на них головами врагов); Немайн (богиня скорби, персонификация траурного плача).  
>  **Костры Белтайна** – даруют здоровье и очищение, в том числе и духовное.  
>  **Дикая Охота** – скандинавский миф о группе всадников, собирающих души людей, часто связанный с Одином. В Ирландии ассимилировался с кельтскими мифами о всадниках-сидах.

Маслянисто-жёлтая растущая луна уже проглядывала сквозь кроны деревьев, рассеивая вечерние лавандовые сумерки. Под ботинками глухо и жадно хлюпала грязь: перелески терялись у подножий частых зелёных холмов, скрывая в низинах старые русла весенних ручьёв и плотный туман, такой же сиренево-серый, как закатное небо.

Фенрир остановился, прислушиваясь и давая себе передышку. Тишина была такой плотной, что от неё сильно звенело в ушах. Конечно, его чавкающие по сырой земле шаги мог не заметить только глухой, однако и его преследователей Грейбек услышал бы с той же вероятностью. Но нет, тихо…

Загнали зверя. Треснувшие рёбра не давали дышать в полную силу, пульсирующей болью отдаваясь во всем теле. Голова кружилась то ли от усталости, то ли от голода. Хотелось лечь, забраться в сухое и хотя бы немного тёплое убежище и отлёживаться в сытости и покое, зализывая раны пару недель. Но сытая смерть – не для волка.

Это был последний путь. Фенрир знал, чувствовал всем волчьим нутром и остатками того, что когда-то называлось душой человеческой. Не боялся, не жалел. Может, только о том, что уйдёт не в открытом бою, не в ярости битвы, не в кровавой пелене последней победы… Сладкие бардовские сказки. На самом деле не так важно, как умирать – результат один. Гораздо важнее не потерять достоинства, не изменить себе, сдохнуть, как и положено альфе. Пусть даже альфе без стаи. Так что Грейбек бежал не «от», он бежал «к», что бы там не возомнили эти министерские засранцы. Хотя, о чём именно думали преследовавшие его авроры, он примерно представлял: загнали, обложили, скоро затравят. Надеялись, что он боится, прячется, ищет лазейку, узкую тропочку, сточную канавку, чтобы просочиться и дальше существовать. Ох, как ярко Фенрир видел на их лицах скорое разочарование и страх! Грейбек помнил, как эти же министерские крысы, науськанные на честные дуэли и размахивание палочками, языки в жопы позасовывали и глазки отводили, когда Волдеморт правил бал. Что ж, если не удалось пировать на собственной победе, остается только показать ручным шавкам, как нужно проигрывать. Глаза в глаза! Безо всяких палочек. Только бы успеть добраться до места вовремя.

Грейбек сделал ещё несколько шагов, пригляделся и тяжело опустился на поваленное дерево, морщась от боли в боку.

Да уж, палочки… Большое преимущество, ничего не скажешь. Костыли для немощных. Слабак Люпин выбрал палочку – и где теперь тот Люпин? Там же, где скоро будет и сам Фенрир. Но есть существенная разница: сдохнуть, прожив всю жизнь с поджатым хвостом, или стиснуть зубы на горле врага в последний раз, точно зная, что ничего в этой жизни не боялся, даже себя.

Она была такой же: бесстрашной, беспощадной и безумной. В её руках кусок дерева с потрохами внутри был настоящим, но не единственным оружием. Всю жизнь, сколько Фенрир знал Беллатрикс, его волк тянулся к ней, чуял родную хищную душу. Знал, что проще себя за загривок укусить, нежели добиться её, но тянулся, ждал, желал… Она была неповторимой!

Грейбек принюхался, уже не надеясь на зрение, – туман стал гуще, выцвел до молочно-белой дымки, поднялся над влажной низиной. Чужих запахов так и не было, как и звуков – всё ещё тишина.

Хорошо. Он был почти у цели, он успел. И теперь передышка стала заслуженным отдыхом, а не вынужденной остановкой от бессилия. Скоро зажгутся костры, набегут шумные и бестолковые людишки, будут пить и орать. Скоро настанет час Волка – пора тьмы и смерти. Время, когда страх и сожаления достанутся в наследство от Фенрира столь уверенным в себе легавым крысам.

Смерти Грейбек не боялся – не звал, но и пугаться не видел смысла.

А сожаления? О чужих смертях, о чужой крови на своих руках он не жалел. Убитые им дети? Маленькие, милые, волоокие детки? Чем же они отличались от ягнят или телят, только-только научившихся ходить на своих тоненьких неловких ножках? И чьё мясо смачно жевали тупые зубы людей, обвинявших его в смерти младенцев? Фенрир хотя бы был хищником, у него хотя бы было оправдание – в кровавой пелене перед глазами; в безумное полнолуние он разорвал бы и родную мать. А чем поборники справедливости объясняли массовое убийство маленьких, пусть и безмозглых зверёнышей? Голодом? Ну-ну… Не вина Грейбека, что он не видел разницы между одними детёнышами и другими.

Может быть, только та мать - как её? мисс… Монтгомери? – мальчонка которой в результате умер от укусов. Может быть, только этот ребёнок... Его Фенрир не любил вспоминать, но не защищался, не закрывал глаза на неприглядную правду. Нет, не жалко было детёныша. Было противно думать, что его, доведённого до безумия слишком сильным, слишком давящим близким полнолунием оборотня, натравили, словно цепного пса, по чужой команде. Грейбек ненавидел, когда им управляют, командуют, низводя до твари в ошейнике, готовой за подачку исполнять любые приказы.

А ещё именно эта баба, её никому не нужный якобы героизм, окончательно вывели из себя. Волчица никогда бы не позволила убить щенка. Только через её труп. А эта визжащая тварь заламывала руки, плакала, орала как резанная, но не кинулась на защиту своего мальчика. И даже не подумала торговаться, тянуть время, чтобы увести детей, спрятать, как прятали другие. Много-много других таких же трусливых, да поумнее.

В тот момент волк Фенрира и заскулил от боли. Он уже видел Беллу после возвращения из Азкабана, видел совершенно безумные, потерянные глаза, в которых не осталось ничего. Зверь оплакивал ту единственную, подобную которой не встретил ни разу в жизни. Хищник хотел рвать, захлебываясь кровью и воем, чтобы утолить боль несбыточного. А эта дрянь Монтгомери– живая, наплодившая щенков, не обезумевшая, все эти годы просуществовавшая в тепле и уюте, - она не заслуживала ничего! У неё было всё, всё, чего была лишена лучшая из женщин, но даже самое простое усилие над собой она сделать не захотела.

У Фенрира была мечта - волшебная даже для магического мира, совершенно невозможная. И именно тогда, в тот день, слушая вопли трусливой бабы, он осознал и принял смерть всего того, что желал так удушающе-ярко. Ведь он не позволял себе даже думать об этом лишний раз: у него не будет дома, не будет стаи, детей, не будет рядом той, в чьих глазах маняще и игриво скалилась душа волчицы. Не будет. Потому что волчица умерла. И у Грейбека никогда…

Он хотел бы подойти к ней и сказать: «Его смерть – только твоя вина. Ты не способна защитить даже самое ценное. А у меня этого не было и никогда уж не будет! Но я бы убил, я бы умер даже за намёк на возможность обладать таким счастьем. Которое ты кинула мне в пасть добровольно!»

Да только смысл тратить слова на ту, что не поймёт?

Так что если Фенрир и сожалел о чём-то, то не о чужих смертях. У его потери были черные с проседью локоны, ломкие жесты рук и чужой, ищущий взгляд. И эта потеря была многократно больнее и неотвратимее.

Хрипло каркнул смолянисто-чёрный ворон. Грейбек вздрогнул и посмотрел вверх. Неправильно-огромная птица наклонила голову вбок, разглядывая оборотня. Тонкая белесая плёночка века то и дело прикрывала бездонную тьму глаз. Ворон вытянул шею, распушив заострённые перья зоба, и снова гортанно каркнул.

\- Рановато ещё, - хмыкнул Фенрир. – Торопишься за мертвечинкой.

Птица возмущённо захлопала крыльями, заорала уже громче и стремительно сорвалась в туман. И тут же отчётливо и ясно тишину разорвал звук: где-то близко падала и разбивалась о камни вода. Оборотень мог поклясться, что никаких водопадов тут не было, он их не слышал ещё минуту назад. Но звук был. И совсем рядом.

Старательно вглядываясь в молочную завесу тумана, принюхиваясь и внимательно прислушиваясь в попытке уловить ещё хоть что-то, Фенрир медленно шёл на звук.

Водопадик был тонкий и совсем невысокий, в два человеческих роста. Окруженный со всех сторон скалистыми подъёмами, за которые упорно цеплялись толстые корни сосен, он пробил внизу небольшую чашу, из которой вода нешироким и быстрым ручьём уходила дальше. Но не внезапное видение заставило оборотня замереть, словно его приморозили к месту. На краю каменной чаши, на обточённом водой валуне лежал кожаный плащ. Мокрый и мятый, словно кто-то только что стирал его, сжимая в огромных ладонях. Только вот никакая стирка, никакая вода не смогли убрать с плаща кровь. Умом оборотень понимал, что это невозможно – алое на черном, - но она была, расползалась густым алым пятном на чёрной, набухшей от воды коже.

Фенрир точно знал, чья это одежда. Его. Тот же самый плащ, что был надет на нём сейчас, лежал в воде и блестел багровым кровавым пятном. Никаких сомнений.

Словно ветер, сзади пронёсся чей-то тяжёлый вздох. Грейбек обернулся резко, забыв о боли в рёбрах и приготовившись драться. Но там никого не было. Как не было и водопада – он исчез, оставив после себя только уже знакомую влажную излучину давно умершего ручья, туман и ночную тьму. Над головой резко и насмешливо закричал ворон, сорвался откуда-то сверху и улетел вперёд, оставляя Фенрира одного, как и прежде.

В висках стучало, разболелся бок, и Грейбек никак не мог справиться с дыханием. Он знал, что видел это. Знал, кто стирал его окровавленную одежду. Знал, что его ждёт и… не удивился. Ничего нового ему не предсказали. Другое дело, что само предсказание явилось уж слишком внезапно.

Как из-под толщи воды до него донеслось эхо: в деревне уже понемногу разгорался праздник, туман постепенно насыщался запахом дыма от костров и далёкими буйными криками. Что ж, если люди хотели праздновать Белтайн, они должны были знать, как защититься от тех, кто приходил к ним в эту ночь. А кто не спрятался…

Фенрир рыкнул, оскалился и почти бесшумно исчез в тумане вслед за вороном.

***

Вразнобой громыхали барабаны, визгливо пищали то ли флейты, то ли ещё какие дудки. Большая деревня, много людей. Они заполонили центральную площадь, дорогу к холму и сам холм. Размахивали майскими шестами, факелами и пластиковыми стаканами с пивом. Горели костры – маленькие вдоль дороги и один огромный на самой вершине холма.

Маски, съехавшие набок венки, измазанные в красной краске тела, чугунно-тяжёлые запахи пота, хмеля, дыма, человеческого жилья, сырой земли и мятой травы – люди искренне верили, что праздновали Белтайн, но устроили обычный такой шабаш на Вальпургиеву ночь. Полуголые девки визжали не хуже дудок, темноту то и дело рвали вспышки фотоаппаратов. Разнузданная свистопляска, в которой оборотню затеряться было проще простого.

У Фенрира кружилась голова. Он слабел всё сильнее, а вонь, грохот и водоворот лиц словно тянули последние силы. Грейбек махом выпил предложенный кем-то стакан с почти выдохшимся пивом, рыкнул, вырываясь из объятий не в меру пьяной девицы. Не останавливался, шёл и шёл, кружил по улицам вместе со всеми, теряясь в одной компании, потом в другой. Упустить его совсем авроры не могли, но пока он не заметил никого похожего на них. Волшебники слишком полагались на магию и палочки: легко аппарировали, отводили глаза магглам, не старались слиться с толпой. Легавые не скрывались, а потому всегда и везде Фенрир обнаруживал их первым.

Дело шло к полуночи, а праздник и не думал стихать. А в такой толпе не особо заклинаниями покидаешься: авроры о магглах заботились, защищали, опекали. Не дай Мерлин, заденут кого-нибудь чем-то посильнее Конфундуса! Среди этого сборища Фенрир был как волк в стаде овец – режь, какую хочешь, на любой вкус. И пусть он пошатывался не от опьянения, но кто это понимал? Шатается и шатается, один из нас, в нашей, овечьей шкуре. Эгей, на холм! Там скоро будут прыгать через костёр!

Эгей, конечно, кто ж против.

А заодно можно подобраться к первому из явившихся по его, Грейбека, душу. Закрыть ему рот и сжать зубы на шее, впиваясь в самое мясо. Ударить под колено, потом по затылку, подхватывая тело…

\- Эй, мужики, вы чего? Напился твой друг? Давай помогу, свалим его на газон – полиция подберёт, утром найдешь. И у тебя клёвая маска, прям реально оборотень.

Если сделать всё правильно, то овечки ещё и помогут!

Фенрир снова влился в стадо, которое послушно двинулось к холму в предвкушении главного действа. Боль ушла куда-то далеко, на задворки, и только тело пульсировало в такт с ней. Последняя схватка, последняя охота волка-одиночки обещала быть удачной. Он не сдохнет, не сдастся, а уйдет, оставляя за собой кровь и новых оборотней, новые чужие шрамы. Как всегда и было.

Уже по дороге Грейбеку попался второй аврор, который успел заметить неладное и вскинуть палочку. Они падали с холма вниз, в темноту. Укус в запястье выбил оружие, аврор вскрикнул, но не спасовал, бил по лицу здоровой рукой. Душа волка пела – хороший противник, злой и сильный, упорный. Такого убить – честь.

Когда чужая шея хрустнула в его захвате, Фенрир откатился, лёг на спину, тяжело и натужно дыша. Бок горел огнём, из разбитых носа и губ в рот текла кровь. Наверху по-прежнему гремел весёлый шабаш. В исчерна-фиолетовом небе мигали, пропадая и вновь появляясь, звёзды, словно их закрывал невидимый силуэт, такой же непроглядный, как сама ночь.

Грейбек кое-как перевернулся, оглянулся и встал: в суматохе и темноте никто не обратил на драку внимания. Оборотень поднимался вверх, оскальзываясь, то и дело помогая себе руками. Только двоих. Он смог убрать только двоих – один мёртв, второй точно заражён. Сколько там ещё, Фенрир не знал. Тело требовало отдыха, двигалось на одной силе воли, на злости. Да только не будет отдыха - время вышло до капли. Нужно идти, чтобы напоследок забрать столько, сколько возможно.

Ритм барабанов стал стройнее, выровнялся, растеряв веселье и хмель. Остальные звуки ушли, стали глуше, и только пока ещё далёкий голос медленно набирал силу. Кто-то невидимый выстанывал, выдыхал из последних сил песню без слов, больше похожую на плач. Майские шесты, воткнутые тут и там в землю, слабо трепыхались на ветру враз обесцветившимися лентами. Обмотанные ими круги на верхушках казались в неверном свете костров насаженными на копья головами. Плач разрастался, множился стонами, прибавлялся другими голосами, как близнецы похожими на первый.

Но эти стенания не рождали леденящего ужаса в душе Фенрира, словно причитания и долгий не волчий вой приносили радость.

Он знал и даже ждал этого с тех пор, как увидел первое из предсказаний у водопада. И что такое боль, усталость и сомнения, если они все трое пришли к нему, за ним? Трое, как одна.

Заупокойный плач словно бритвой срезало, и он мгновенно затих. Тихий переливчатый смешок не испугал – Фенрир даже поворачиваться не стал. К спине прижалось чужое тело, рука проскользнула под мышкой, ложась узкой совершенно белой кистью ему на грудь. Грейбек аккуратно взял эту руку, чуть сжал и поднес к лицу – прохладное запястье пахло речной водой и чем-то ещё тонким, нежным. Он коснулся губами кожи у края зелёного рукава, плотного облегающего предплечье.

И снова смешок.

\- А я сюрприз хотела сделать.

Вёртким угрём кисть выскользнула из его хватки. Руки, как водоросли, заплетали его в объятия. Она буквально выплыла из-за его спины, не показывая лица, сразу утыкаясь в грудь.

\- Но я рада, что ты меня узнал.

Крупно вьющиеся локоны почти скрывали плечи, падали водопадом дальше, на спину. Неожиданно хрупкая с виду, она прижималась и вздрагивала от смеха. Фенрир чуть наклонился, вдыхая запах волос. Он не знал, что сказать да и нужно ли. Да, узнал, не мог не узнать. И, конечно, он понимал, что никакая это не Беллатрикс. Может быть, только очень далёкое внешнее сходство. Но всё же хотел и боялся произнести это имя.

Она подняла голову, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Глаза без белков, почти без радужки, полностью затопленные ночью цвета воронова крыла. Хмыкнула:

\- Зови, как хочешь.

\- Нет, моя богиня.

Её лицо всё время менялось: отдельные черты ускользали, словно их смывала вода, чтобы тут же принести новые. Белла была похожей когда-то очень давно, в прошлой жизни, до замужества, до войны, до Азкабана - нежная, мягкая, лёгкая. Хотя у Беллатрикс никогда не было такого взгляда – жёсткого, при этом лукавого, манящего. Он любил её, наверное. Не ждал, знал своё место, но всё же…

Всё же Белла никогда не была совершенной. И никогда не обещала так много. Да и в конце концов, та Белла умерла задолго до горящих стен Хогвартса. Не её оплакивал чужой кровью Фенрир – своё разочарование, свой мираж волчицы.

Той, что сейчас как должное принимала его грубые неумелые ответные объятия.

\- Морриган, - мягко прорычал он её имя.

\- Пройди через костры. Я буду ждать, - теперь уже медово-ореховые глаза лучились радостью.

Ураган вороньих перьев закружил, заслонил ото всех, и Фенрир остался на дороге, в самом начале пути. Впереди горели костры, гремела музыка и орали люди, впадавшие в первобытный восторг от приближающейся полночи.

Грейбек уверенно шёл вперед. Кто-то пытался его остановить, но оборотень уворачивался от заклинаний и расшвыривал, как щенков, магглов, попадавшихся на пути. С каждым пройденным костром он чувствовал, как возвращается сила, как поют в жилах радость победы и жажда жизни.

\- Морриган!

Его боевой клич теперь и навсегда – «Морриган!». С этим именем он уже бегом вылетел на вершину холма, где бесновались в дикой пляске люди и горел почти до неба огромный костёр. Там, на другой стороне пламени, стояла его богиня. И он шагнул, не раздумывая.

Сумасшедшая яростная пляска остановилась, словно налетела на невидимую преграду. Люди потерянно озирались, не понимая, что с ними случилось и почему большой костёр Белтайна потух так внезапно. Но Фенрир этого не видел - он исчез вместе с пламенем.

***

Это был тот же лес, с которого началась для Грейбека ночь Белтайна. За спиной деревья и подсыхающее русло растворялись в темноте – время только-только перевалило за полночь. Но впереди было достаточно света - невозможного, мягкого, пасмурного, серого, - чтобы можно было увидеть каждую ветку до самого неба.

Странный неумолкаемый звук нарушал тишину. Фенрир поднял голову и увидел десятки, сотни воронов, буквально облепивших кроны. Птицы молчали, только переступали с ноги на ногу, распушали перья, чистили клювы о кору – всё сливалось в шуршащую потустороннюю какофонию.

Оборотень терпеливо ждал. Стоял и всматривался в такой же, как небо, бесцветно-серый туман впереди. Каждая мышца дрожала в предвкушении: не было слабости, боли, жара – хотелось действовать, бежать, рвать и рыком возвещать о победе. Казалось, даже горло дрожит в нетерпении выпустить на свободу новый боевой клич. Но ожидание было драгоценным и желанным – тем слаще будет кровь, тем яростнее бой, тем ценнее триумф, которую он сложит к ногам прекрасной Морриган, выбравшей его. До утра достаточно времени, немало авроров и много магглов. Каждая минута молчания и ожидания только прибавляла огня в его жажду схватки. К рассвету ленты майских шестов пропитаются кровью насквозь, или он не альфа!

Вороны сорвались с веток почти одновременно: оглушая криком, они огромным водоворотом ринулись вниз, почти разбиваясь о землю. Чёрные перья неистовым торнадо летели мимо замершего Фенрира, не задевая того даже краешком. Воронка за секунды спрессовалась, сжалась и рассеялась, как дым, под несмолкающий грай. И там, где исчезла призрачная стая, Грейбек увидел волчицу. Большая и чёрная, с медово-ореховыми глазами, она внимательно смотрела на него и не двигалась. От неземного зверя не исходило ни боевого азарта, ни игривого лукавства. Она просто смотрела, словно в самую его душу. И волк в нём понял – это момент выбора. Морриган уже сделала для него всё, что хотела. Теперь его очередь.

Но он не понимал, чего же она ждет, что будет правильно. Он мог и жаждал драться и умереть в её честь. Он бы пошёл за ней в костёр, во тьму, к фоморам на рога! Он готов убивать, защищать, исполнять приказы и просто быть рядом.

Волчица чуть склонила голову, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда.

Фенрир знал, что, вернувшись, он вступит в бой, заберёт как можно больше жизней за грань и оставит ещё больше оборотничьих меток в этом мире. Ему не спастись всё равно, но это будет великая последняя битва – его и только его. Такая, о которой будут помнить. В рассказах о Фенрире Грейбеке уже никто и никогда не упомянет, что он был просто один из, служил и исполнял приказы.

Но в конце концов он просто умрёт. Костры погаснут, закроются сиды, и Морриган уйдёт в вечность, повесив его победу как ещё одну бусину на своё ожерелье.

Это ли то, что Фенриру важно на самом деле? Злая и долгая память о себе или…

Он закрыл глаза.

Она была везде и нигде, неуловимая и неотделимая от него. Выскальзывала из рук, не давалась, льнула и тут же убегала. И такие упрямые и непослушные волосы: то мазнут по лицу, то запутаются в ладонях, то поддразнят летящим на ветру локоном. Теплое невесомое дыхание, под ребрами бойко стучит сердце, тяжелый чёрный плащ, словно из шерстяных перьев, опутывает и не даёт сдвинуться с места. В её украшениях много бус – каждый воин, каждая битва дарила всё новые и новые бусины на память. Его, Грейбека, единственная, затеряется там же. И будет одной из.

Он шёл к славе, к своей вершине половину жизни. Он больше ничего не умел, только охотиться и убивать. Он мечтал так долго и вот стоял в шаге от вожделенной мечты…. и боялся.

От прежней ярости не осталось следа, тело не звенело в предчувствии победы. Нужно было только шагнуть назад, в ночную мглу, вернуться и завершить свой путь, как и хотел.

Или пойти вперёд, к той, что… примет ли?

Волчица нетерпеливо переставила лапы, уши и хвост замерли в ожидании.

Откуда-то сверху каркнул невидимый ворон.

\- Морриган.

Фенрир шагнул к волчице. И ещё, и ещё – каждый следующий шаг словно бы давался легче. И её имя прозвучало уже не боевым кличем, а чем-то новым, чего оборотень пока не знал.

Волчица исчезла, снова разбиваясь на сотни перьев, и чёрным ветром прильнула к нему. Морриган улыбалась, заглядывала в глаза, и Грейбек почувствовал всем своим существом – он поступил правильно. Оказался достойным подарка богини – свободы выбора.

Пусть те, кто останется, приписывают себе заслуги и победы. Пусть говорят о нём, что хотят. У них всё равно слишком короткая память: два, три, пять поколений, и о Фенрире забудут, память переврут, и никто не узнает правды. А Грейбек уйдет с Дикой Охотой с последним дымом погасшего костра ночи Белтайна. Непобежденный. Следом за своей богиней, которая любит собирать ожерелья из битв и смерти, и у неё великое множество бусин.

И только один волк.


End file.
